Oftentimes a hole must be cut into a given work object such as a wall, for example, where electrical wiring is present. Typically, several problems exist. First, striking wires with a hole saw results in wire damage and destruction. Further, electrical shorts and additional electrical damage may result. With either problem, repairs are required. When wires are stubbed out from a wall, the wires must typically be pushed back into the wall, the hole drilled, then the wires pulled back through. Constant care must be practiced not to contact the wires. The present apparatus provides for hole drilling where wires exist.